


Shrove Tuesday Drabble

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: A bit of nonsense for Pancake Day 2019





	Shrove Tuesday Drabble

"Pancakes tonight?" 

"Here." Doyle tossed over a sandwich bag. "Yasmina says they made them for school lunch today and she smuggled this one out for you. Very disappointed it was me doing the pick-up. I think she had visions of lovingly feeding it into your mouth."

"Mrow?" Castor asked hopefully.

"You wouldn't like it, mate." Bodie opened the bag and exposed the flabby contents for him to sniff and reject.

A ginger paw delved, grabbed, hooked, and Pollux zoomed over for a brief tug-of-war followed by voracious gulping.

"Must have been better than it looked," Doyle marvelled.

Pollux hiccupped ominously...


End file.
